Un drôle de chat
by Dark Yume
Summary: Et si votre chat était un chat garou ? Et bien c'est le cas du chat de Mickaël en tout cas, et c'est un chat plutôt entreprenant... Coécriture avec Hyaku Yume SLASH


Petite histoire coécrite avec Hyaku Yume ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span>Un drôle de chat...<span>_

C'est un jeune de 16ans qui vit seul dans un appartement et il est plutôt solitaire, son seul ami et un petit chaton de quelques mois, qui est extrêmement mignon. Il est noir avec un croissant de lune blanc sur la tête. Ils sont très attachés l'un à notre. Le chat le suivant dans chacune de ses sortis. Mais un jour le chat disparu sans laisser de traces, le garçon le chercha nuit et jour sans relâche pendant trois jours mais ne le retrouva pas. Il se mit à déprimer et resta enfermé dans son appartement, vidant petit à petit ses maigres réserves de nourriture. Son petit chat lui manquait affreusement. Un de ses rares amis vint prendre de ses nouvelles, au début le jeune homme ne lui ouvrit pas la porte mais sous l'insistance de son ami il finit par ouvrir. Il lui raconta la disparition de son chat, son ami décida de l'aider à le retrouver. Après tout ça ne devait pas être si difficile à retrouver un chaton.

Ils firent à nouveau le tour du quartier ensemble, mais rien. Puis ils entendirent de légers miaulements étouffés, venant d'une rivière. Un sac poubelle flottait à la surface. Le jeune propriétaire du chaton n'hésita pas un instant il se jeta dans la rivière pour attraper le sac.

Il le ramena sur la berge et l'ouvrit violemment. A l'intérieur se trouvait ce qu'il reconnut comme son chat. Mais entièrement rasé, sauf les moustaches. Il resta quelques peu sceptiques devant ce crime. Pourquoi raser son chat avant de tenter de le noyer ? Son ami avait été surpris de sa réaction, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir. Mais il fut soulagé en voyant son ami retrouver le sourire grâce à ce chat, rasé certes, mais un chat reste un chat. Ils rentrèrent dans le petit appartement. Le temps passa, le chat se couvrit à nouveau de poil et son maître recommença sa vie de solitaire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que les nuits de pleine lune son chat se transformait en humain.

Une nuit, le chat ne rentra pas, il était partit chercher son ravisseur. Voulant lui faire payer son rasage forcé. Le jeune homme paniqua, mais le chat revint avant la fin de la journée. Il prit donc la décision de ne plus le laisser sortir de l'appartement. Mais la pleine lune suivante, le chat, transformé en humain, sortit de nouveau de l'appartement. Et quand le jeune homme se réveilla en pleine nuit et chercha son chat dans l'appartement sans le trouver il se demanda comment il avait bien pu faire pour sortir. Il était certain de tout avoir bien fermé. Il décida de l'attendre sur le canapé, veillant toute la nuit. Vers 4 heures du matin, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et laissa passer un jeune homme brun. Celui-ci traversa la pièce sans hésitation et ouvrit la chambre du jeune homme. Mais, n'y trouvant personne il en ressortit et revint dans le salon. Alors il se retrouva face à son jeune maître bel et bien réveillé, qui le regardait d'un air surpris, puis il se reprit et dit :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous chez moi ?

Il ne sut répondre qu'un pitoyable :

-euh miaou ?

Qui ne persuada pas son maître.

- Quoi miaou ? Vous êtes taré ou quoi ? Je vous préviens si vous ne vous expliquez pas j'appelle la police !

- Non, arrête. Je suis ton chat (mouahahaha). Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais je te jure que c'est la vérité.

- Mon chat ? Mais on nage en pleine science-fiction là...

- non, fantaisie. Je suis un chat garou. Les nuits de pleine lune je me transforme en homme. Et me voilà devant toi mon cher maître.

- ... Là je ne vois vraiment pas quoi répondre... A part peut être que vous devriez allez-vous faire soigner dans un asile ?

- Mais, c'est la vérité ! S'il vous plait maître, ne me mettez pas dehors. Attendez au moins qu'il fasse jour.

- ... Bon ok mais arrête de m'appeler maître, tu dois bien savoir mon prénom si tu es vraiment mon chat.

C'était totalement fou mais le jeune homme était décidé à vérifier ce que disait l'inconnu.

- Bien sûr, tu t'appelles Mickaël, tu as 16 ans. Alors, convaincu ?

Il voulait tellement que son maître le reconnaisse, il était triste qu'il ne le croie pas.

- Ça on verra demain matin... Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant...

Il avait posé cette question simplement, comme s'il était avec un ami. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il faisait confiance à ce total inconnu.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Il avait envie de se frotter contre son maître, mais il se doutait que ce serait mal vu. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de ronronner doucement.

Mickaël venait de se rendre compte du double sens de sa question, il en fut gêné. Il entendit l'inconnu ronronner, il le regarda surpris. Puis il décida d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Le chat le suivit et s'assit à côté de lui. Puis, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux en continuant à ronronner. Il adorait être en contact avec son maître. D'ailleurs il dormait la plus part du temps avec lui. Mickaël le laissa faire. Il ne broncha pas. Il se mit même à caresser la tête de l'inconnu comme s'il caressait son chat. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait que ce jeune homme disait la vérité. Le chat était totalement comblé par les attentions de Mickaël. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne doutait plus de lui. Il alla même jusqu'à frotter sa tête contre sa main. Il se sentait à sa place. Puis le jeune homme s'endormit, il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester éveillé durant la nuit. Le lendemain matin trouva un jeune homme endormit devant la télé, avec un chat sur ses genoux. Lorsque Mickaël ouvrit les yeux et qu'il découvrit son chat sur ses genoux il se dit qu'il avait vraiment hâte d'être à la prochaine plein lune.

Un mois s'écoula tranquillement. Et plus la pleine lune s'approchait, plus l'excitation le prenait. Le chat, lui, le sentait et en était heureux. Enfin, la nuit fatidique arriva. Le jeune homme avait pris une bonne dose de vitamines afin de tenir éveillé toute la nuit et profiter pleinement de son chat humain. Il s'installa dans le salon et attendit qu'il le rejoigne. Le chat se transforma dans la chambre, puis il entra dans le salon. Il était là, face à son maître dans sa glorieuse nudité. Il alla se lover contre lui en ronronnant. Mickaël se leva vivement, alla dans la chambre et en ressortit avec des vêtements. Il les tendit à son chat :

- Tiens, enfile ça

Le chat le regarda sceptique. Prit les vêtements et les enfila avec maladresse.

- Merci

Mickaël se rassit sur le canapé. Et le chat retourna poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il était bien là, comme ça.

- Dis, pourquoi tu restes avec un humain alors que tu pourrais ne pas le faire ? Après tout tu es un chat garou alors...

- Parce que je t'aime bien. Tu es gentil avec moi, attentif et tu me fais plein de câlin. J'adore ça.

Il ne répondit rien. Après tout que répondre à ça ? Ils restèrent comme ça quelques temps. Puis le chat posa une question :

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi ? Je suis une créature étrangère à ton monde.

- Parce que tu es mon chat. J'ai bien sauté dans une rivière à courant rapide pour te récupérer, je vais pas t'abandonner maintenant juste parce que tu te transforme en humain une fois de temps en temps

- T'es le meilleur des maîtres.

Il ronronna de plus belle.

- Merci

Il était flatté de ce que venait de dire son chat... Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il ne savait pas quel était la réaction normale qu'il aurait dû avoir, alors il avait décidé de le garder voilà tout. Le chat s'endormit sur les genoux de son maître, qui le regarda dormir, en se disant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie que le soleil se lève. Il lui caressait tendrement la tête. Inconsciemment, le chat frottait sa tête contre sa main. Il aimait beaucoup les attentions que lui prodiguait le jeune homme. Et le jeune homme aimait beaucoup la sensation que son chat comprenait tout, et surtout qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Le chat se réveilla et décida d'emmener son maître se coucher. Il le tira jusqu'à la chambre où il le fit s'allonger. Il s'allongea à son tour sur lui et se rendormit. Mickaël se laissa faire, se demandant pourquoi son chat l'embarquait dans sa chambre. Mais finalement c'était juste une question de confort. Il reprit ses caresses, il délaissa les cheveux du jeune homme chat et dériva sur son visage, traça le contour de ses lèvres, ses lèvres elle-même. Le chat se colla encore plus à lui. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui poussait son maître à le caresser ainsi. Mais, il en profita et donna un coup de langue aux doigts joueurs. Puis, il embrassa la paume de la main qui lui faisait face. Les actions innocentes ( ?) de son chat firent frissonner le jeune homme. Son chat le chatouillait, mais il le laissa faire. Il lécha encore un peu les doigts et la main. Puis il monta jusqu'au visage de son maître et lui lécha le bout du nez et les lèvres. Mickaël ria doucement, il était chatouilleux au niveau du bout du nez, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Il avait eu envie d'embrasser le jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côté lorsque celui-ci lui avait léché les lèvres, mais il s'était rappelé que c'était son chat. Et en tant que tel il ne comprendrait sûrement pas. Et puis ce serait comme être zoophile. Cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle fut vite éliminée par ses envies. Le chat encouragé dans ses gestes par le rire de son maître, reprit de plus belle. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et avec une certaine hésitation. Le baiser se brisa. Le chat recommença à lécher les lèvres du jeune homme. Puis, il descendit dans son cou et lécha sa jugulaire. Il appréciait le goût de sa peau. Mickaël ne put retenir un léger gémissement lorsque la langue du jeune homme passa sur son cou. Il aurait dû arrêter Thanatos (le chat) mais il n'en avait pas envie. Ce dernier était partit pour passer une très bonne nuit. Il continua sa découverte du corps de son maître. Il commença à le déshabiller, il lui enleva son t-shirt puis posa ses lèvres sur le torse de Mickaël. Il léchait et embrassait par intermittence. Son maître poussait de petits gémissements de plaisirs au fur et à mesure que Thanatos l'explorait. Mais il le laissait toujours faire, pour l'instant. Thanatos hésitait plus dans ses caresses. Il faisait plaisir à son maître et à lui-même. Quoi de mieux ? Ses mains vinrent chatouiller les cotes de Mickaël, tandis que sa bouche jouait avec son nombril. Il n'était pas pressés, ils avaient toute la nuit et ne se reverraient pas avant 21 jours. Le jeune homme profitait pleinement des caresses que Thanatos lui apportait. Puis il pouffa. Il venait de réaliser que c'était son chat qui était en train de le caresser, qu'ils avaient inversé les rôles. Mais il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, après tout ce n'était que pour cette nuit. Le dit chat releva la tête de son œuvre pour regarder son maître. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette hilarité. Puis, il retourna à ses affaires. Il arriva au bord du jeans, il passa sa langue juste sur cette limite. Ce demandant s'il avait le droit de la franchir, la taquinant avec envie. Lorsque Mickaël se rendit compte que son compagnon était arrivé à "la" limite, il regarda furtivement son réveil, 5h30, le soleil ne tardera plus à se lever. Alors il arrêta Thanatos et lui montra l'heure du doigt. Celui-ci soupira et remonta se lover dans le cou de son maître. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se coucha tout contre lui. Ils ne se reverraient pas avant la prochaine pleine lune. Il se sentait triste à cette idée, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux. Si bien que Mickaël ne se réveilla pas à temps pour aller en cours le lendemain.

Le soir son ami vint lui rendre visite, de peur qu'il ait de nouveau un problème avec son chat. Il trouva Mickaël légèrement déprimé, assit sur le canapé, son chat dans les bras. Et quand il lui demanda pourquoi il était absent. Il eut seulement une réponse banale. Son ami plaidait la panne de réveil. Mais, lui se doutait que quelque chose s'était passée. Mais pas moyen d'arracher un mot à l'intéressé. Alors, pour le faire régir, il devint un peu plus entreprenant. Il se colla à lui, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il eut la surprise de se faire attaquer par un chat extrêmement possessif. Il reçut un méchant coup de griffe sur la joue. Mickaël jeta un regard plein de reproche au chat. Puis il accompagna son ami jusqu'à la salle de bain où il désinfecta la plaie tout en s'excusant. Mais, il était heureux et amusé de la jalousie du chat garou. Quelques minutes plus tard il mit son ami bien trop curieux dehors. Il retourna sur le canapé avec Thanatos et le réprimanda un peu pour son coup de griffe. Mais son ami revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait loupé le dernier train. Il demanda à Mickaël de l'héberger pour la nuit et il accepta. Son canapé étant quelques peu défoncé. Il dû lui faire une petite place dans son lit. En toute amitié bien sûr.

Ils se couchèrent donc, assez tôt afin de ne pas louper l'heure de cours cette fois ci. Mais au milieu de la nuit Mickaël sentit des doigts passer sur ses lèvres, il se réveilla, espérant trouver Thanatos sous sa forme humaine. Mais au lieu de ça il se retrouva face à son ami, il ne savait pas comment réagir, si bien que son ami en profita pour l'embrasser. Il le repoussa violemment en lui demandant ce qui lui prenait. Il ne l'avait pas laisser dormir chez lui pour passer à la casserole. La déception face à l'absence d'un beau Thanatos ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Son ami tenta de le calmer et de continuer ses petites affaires, mais Mickaël tenu bon et le mit à la porte. Il aurait bien voulu avoir un Thanatos version humain pour le consoler mais il n'était pas là. Il chercha le chat dans tout l'appartement et finis par le trouver cacher derrière le lavabo de la salle de bains. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il reçut un coup de griffe en récompense. Thanatos lui en voulait, alors que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mickaël fut à la fois choqué et désespéré de la réaction du chat. Il avait besoin de réconfort, pas d'être rejeté. Il s'assit sur le sol de la salle de bain, plia ses jambes, les entoura de ses bras et y fourra sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chat sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de son maître lentement. Il se frotta contre ses jambes et lécha une de ses mains. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal. Il était simplement jaloux de ce garçon qui pouvait rester un humain tout le temps. Il avait eu peur que son maître ne le préfère à lui. Après tout, il n'était que son chat. Mickaël était secoué de légers sanglots, il prit Thanatos dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le chat ronronna dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Il lécha les larmes qui coulaient sur le beau visage de son maître. Il détestait cet homme qui avait fait pleurer la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Mickaël sourit et ria doucement lorsque son chat lécha ses larmes. Puis il se leva et alla se recoucher dans son lit, accompagnée de son chat. Thanatos regretta de ne pas pouvoir se transformer à volonté. Il aurait fait oublier tout cela à Mickaël. Mais il dû se contenter d'une place dans ses draps. Puis il se rappela de quelque chose que ses parents lui avaient dit avant de disparaître quelque chose du genre " quand tu sauras qui tu veux vraiment être, va voir Mama Odie, la sorcière, elle t'aidera". Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ses paroles. Mais aujourd'hui tout était bon à prendre. Il savait qui il était, pour qui il vivait. Il se décida, il irait voir Mama Odie dès le lendemain. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas laisser Mickaël seul.

Mickaël partit en cours le lendemain matin, et quelques heures plus tard Thanatos partait de la maison, avec l'espoir de pouvoir rentrer rapidement et sous forme humaine. Il disparut quelques jours, angoissant son maître. Celui-ci le cherchait partout, il avait peur pour lui. Puis, il revint sous sa forme humaine. Il sonna à la porte et quand Mickaël lui ouvrit, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Thanatos était devant lui, en homme. Il devait rêver. Il le tira à l'intérieur et le pris dans ses bras, l'embrassa doucement d'abord. Il avait peur que s'il brusquait les choses tous cela se révèle n'être qu'un rêve, et le laisse de nouveau seul dans cet appartement. Mais Thanatos n'était pas de cet avis. Il dévora la bouche de son maître, comme pour y apposer sa marque. Sa propriété. Il referma la porte à l'aveuglette et traîna son maître jusque dans sa chambre. Il le fit tomber sur le lit et fit voler son t-shirt. Il était bien décidé à reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il ralentit la cadence de ses baisers. Leurs permettant enfin de respirer. Mickaël le laissait faire, il en avait bien trop envi pour l'arrêter. Ils assouvir leur soif de l'autre toute la nuit. Puis lorsque le soleil se leva, Mickaël n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, il avait peur d'avoir tout perdu. D'être seul dans son lit, et qu'il n'ait fait que rêver. Thanatos se réveilla de cette nuit de folie un peu avant son maître. Il le regarda se réveiller. Il attendait que ses yeux s'ouvrent. Mais, quand ils ne le firent pas, il fut surpris. Il chercha à attirer l'attention de Mickaël. Pour cela, il souffla sur ses lèvres, puis les lécha. Au contact de la langue de Thanatos sur ses lèvres, Mickaël avait énormément envi d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il avait tellement peur de le faire qu'il se retenait toujours. En voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Thanatos se mis en tête de le réveiller à sa manière. Il passa sa langue sur le nez de son maître. Puis, il descendit le long de son corps sans oublier une seule parcelle de peau. Il joua dans son cou, sur son torse et commença à descendre vers son but. But qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas vraiment endormit. Mickaël se laissa faire jusqu'au bout, ayant trop peur de mettre fin à ce rêve en réagissant de quelque manière que ce soit. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini ils se réinstallèrent confortablement sur le lit. Mais le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Le chat soupira, ce qu'il pouvait être têtu.

- Tu compte un jour rouvrir les yeux, ou faut-il que je m'habitue à vivre avec un aveugle ?

Mickaël explosa de rire, et ouvrit enfin les yeux, à ce moment-là son téléphone sonna. Il était face à Thanatos, ce n'était pas un rêve. Il était vraiment là. Il cherchait son portable de la main, sans décrocher son regard de celui de son ex chat. Il répondit sans chercher à savoir qui l'appelait. Il était tellement heureux, il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage.

- Allo ?

- C'est moi

- Qui moi ?

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

- Non.

- Cherche bien... je suis sûr que tu peux le deviner

La voix qui parlait était féminine. Mickaël mit un certain temps avant de retrouver dans sa mémoire qui était cette femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Tandis que Thanatos regrettait d'avoir perdu ses oreilles de chat, mais il se vengea en se blottissant contre son maître et en lui faisant de petits bisou un peu partout. Mickaël frissonna sous ses attentions et le fusilla du regard. Thanatos décida de jouer avec ses nerfs, il lécha son oreille et déposa pleins de baisers dans son cou. Son maître luttait pour retrouver à qui appartenait cette voix. Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

- Maman ?

- Ah quand même tu reconnais encore ta vieille mère, j'ai bien cru que tu n'y arriverais pas !

- Euh ... Mais pourquoi tu m'appelle ? Enfin je veux dire, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne m'y attendais pas...

- Pourquoi je t'appel ? Fils indigne, tu ne donnes jamais de tes nouvelles. Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- Arrête de raconter des conneries merci.

- Une mère n'a même plus le droit de prendre des nouvelles de son fils ? Dis-moi au moins comment tu vas...

- Très bien merci, et maintenant la vraie raison de cet appel ?

-Tu es sûr, tu m'as l'air étrange.

Thanatos ricana et prit le téléphone. Il venait d'entendre la question de la mère de son actuel copain.

- Il est juste un peu tendu vous inquiétez pas.

Mickaël reprit le téléphone et le fusilla du regard.

- Mickaël qui est cette personne avec toi ?

- Un ami, t'inquiète pas...

- Et pourquoi dit-il que tu es tendu cet ami ?

- Euh... parce que je suis en train de stresser pour un devoir important.

Thanatos haussa un sourcil et murmura dans son oreille.

- Tu es sur de vouloir être noté ? Ça peut s'arranger.

Mickaël chassa Thanatos de la main et s'assit sur le bord du lit

- Ah bon... Je suppose qu'il t'aide à réviser alors ?

- Oui c'est ça. Et donc qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- Je voulais te demander si ça te dérangerait de prêter un tout petit peu d'argent à ta chère maman.

- Tu rêves là. Jamais je ne prêterais un centime à une femme comme toi.

- Un peu de respect pour la femme qui ta mise au monde.

- Parce que toi tu m'as respecté peut être ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais maintenant tu permets j'ai un devoir à réviser. Salut !

Mickaël raccrocha violemment, jeta son téléphone sur la table de nuit, puis il se tourna vers Thanatos et l'embrassa profondément. Thanatos brisa le baiser et regarda avec un air sceptique son amant.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut tant d'enthousiasme après une discutions avec ta mère ?

Il voulait le faire sourire, même un peu, il semblait un peu déprimer.

- J'ai besoin d'une consolation, et tu fais parfaitement l'affaire.

Loin d'être enthousiaste à cette idée, Thanatos le rembarra. Il le poussa et se leva du lit.

- Je suis pas ton doudou.

Mickaël soupira. Il se lova de nouveau dans les couvertures et engouffra sa tête dans son oreiller. Il aurait dû aller en cours, mais il n'en avait plus ni l'envie ni la force. Thanatos partit dans la cuisine se chercher un bol de lait, tout en soupirant. Que faire maintenant ? Il retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Le bol dans une main, l'autre caressant les cheveux de son maître.

- Excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et pis t'as raison de toute façon, tu n'es pas un doudou... Même si tu serais un doudou vachement mignon.

Mickaël ne bougeait pas, il avait trop peur que son regard trahisse le peu d'assurance qu'il tentait de maintenir dans ses paroles. Thanatos soupira. Il but son bol d'une traite et le posa sur la table de nuit. Puis, il alla chercher l'autre garçon sous les couvertures et vint se blottir tout contre lui. Il se mit à ronronner doucement sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne suis pas mignon.

- Si tu l'es... et bien plus encore.

Mickaël avait retrouvé le sourire rien qu'en entendant la plainte de Thanatos. Il lui caressa la tête tout comme il le faisait avant. Le calme revint dans leur cocon. Ils se caressaient tendrement, mais sans aller plus loin. Ils étaient bien, là à l'abri du monde extérieur. Thanatos lécha les lèvres de Mickaël, comme pour faire disparaître les mots qui le dérangeait. Il était magnifique, une bombe un dieu s'il voulait, pas mignon. Lorsque Thanatos lécha les lèvres de Mickaël, celui-ci n'en puis plus. Il céda, et se mit à sangloter, tout en essayant de faire tout son possible pour que l'autre ne s'en rende pas compte.

- Désolé c'est rien.

Pour le coup, l'ex-chat fut totalement désorienté.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non non ce n'est pas ta faute... C'est elle c'est tout c'est pas grave ça va passer... Désolé.

Mickaël tentait de se cacher le visage avec les mains, pour ne pas plus embarrasser son compagnon. Mais celui-ci se sentit blessé d'être ainsi mit à part. Il prit le visage de Mickaël dans ses mains et lécha ses larmes.

- Chut, ça va passer. Elle ne peut rien te faire ici. Je te protégerais.

- Haha tu as raison. Mais elle n'a pas besoin d'être là pour m'en faire malheureusement, ce serait tellement plus simple si ça marchait comme ça.

Mickaël se laissa aller contre Thanatos

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait de si terrible ?

Thanatos resserra ses bras autour de lui, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

- Elle m'a fait naître.

Il avait répondu sans réfléchir, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se libéra vivement de l'étreinte de Thanatos et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Thanatos réfléchit à sa réponse. Il était choqué de voir combien son amant désapprouvait sa naissance. Il se leva pour aller le rejoindre dans la salle de bain et le réconforter. Thanatos entra dans la salle de bain, Mickaël avait mis le bain à remplir en soupirant. Il vint l'enlacer par derrière, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Pourquoi ?

Mickaël n'avais pas vraiment envie de répondre, il n'aimait pas parler de lui.

- Parce qu'elle ne l'a pas assumé.

Thanatos soupira et entra dans la baignoire.

- Oublie tout ça, et vient avec moi.

Mickaël le suivi sans rechigner, cette proposition était beaucoup mieux qu'un interrogatoire. Thanatos lui sourit et entreprit de lui faire oublier ce mauvais début de matinée. Ce qu'il fit très bien. Mickaël oublia l'intervention de sa mère et revins se percher sur son petit nuage d'où tout était beau. Puis Thanatos eu soudain une illumination quelques peu déplaisante.

- Au faite tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?

Mickaël soupira.

- Si, mais de toute façon je suis trop en retard pour y aller.

- Je te garde ce matin, et tu y vas cette après-midi. C'est un ordre.

Mickaël explosa de rire. Son ex chat venait de lui donner l'ordre d'aller en cours.

- Certainement pas, il y a des lois chez les élèves tu sais, et l'une d'entre elles dit que si tu sèches 1h tu te dois de sécher toutes la journée. Et puis je te signale qu'avec la nuit que tu m'as fait passer je suis pas assez éveillé pour suivre quelque cours que ce soit.

- Ah bon, à ce point-là. Mon ego est flatté.

Thanatos souriait devant l'esquive de son maître. Il l'embrassa et continua ses attentions. Mickaël avait réussi à convaincre Thanatos de ne pas le faire chier pour qu'il aille en cours, même si ça n'avait pas été très difficile.

- Maintenant va falloir que tu choisisses, soit tu me laisse dormir cet aprèm soit cette nuit mais faut que je dorme.

Thanatos fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Cette nuit. Là je suis partis pour la journée.

Il lui sourit d'un air lubrique. Et mordilla ses lèvres. Mickaël le laissa faire, se disant intérieurement qu'il n'était pas sûr de tenir toute la journée à ce rythme-là. Et pas plus sûr que son compagnon le laisserai tranquille cette nuit, après tout c'était un ex chat, et c'est bien connu que les chats dorment le jour et vadrouille la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Thanatos s'accorda un petit sommeil réparateur. Il serait sûrement plus qu'en forme cette nuit. Mickaël soupira et se dit que sa vie était en train de devenir un rêve éveillé. Mais que si ce rêve continuait trop longtemps à ce rythme il n'y survivrait pas. Il allait falloir qu'il en parle à Thanatos, mais comment lui expliquer ça. Puis il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il s'habilla et alla ouvrir. C'était son gentil cousin.

Il venait de le sauver d'une probable mort par surmenage. Il le fit entrer dans l'appartement et lui proposa une tasse de café. Lui en avait bien besoin. Ils s'attablèrent pour discuter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je viens faire ici ? T'es au courant de quel jour on est ? Tu n'as pas oublié ton propre anniversaire quand même ?

Mickaël le regarda surpris. Il avait bel et bien oublié son anniversaire, mais son cousin était toujours le seul à lui fêter.

- C'est à dire que oui. J'ai été pas mal occupé ses derniers temps.

- Voyez-vous ça. Et qu'est-ce qui t'as tellement occupé ?

Thanatos choisit ce moment pour se réveiller et débarquer dans la cuisine dans le plus simple appareil. Ils étaient sensé être seuls... Mickaël le renvoya s'habiller dans la chambre d'un simple fusillement de regard, son cousin le regarda étonné

- A ok... t'es de ce bord-là toi, je savais pas...

- C'est à dire que... bas du coup ouais...

- On dirait que tes pas sûr de toi !

- Mais non...

- Tu sais t'as le droit d'être bi si t'es pas sûr c'est pas plus compliqué que sa...

- Ouais on va dire ça... c'est quoi ce sac que tu as amené ?

Mickaël venait de détourner la conversation qui prenait un tournant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aborder. Son cousin le regarda d'un air entendu.

- C'est juste de quoi passer une nuit blanche avec mon cousin adoré.

- Avoue, tu t'es encore fait virer de chez toi.

- Je te rappel que je suis là pour ton anniv'... mais bon c'est pas faux non plus... ça tombe à pic non ?

Le cousin regarda vers la chambre et ajouta :

- Enfin peut être pas...

- Non, peut-être pas...Tu vas devoir dormir sur le canapé.

- Quoi, il n'y pas de place pour moi dans ton lit ?

Mickaël le fusilla du regard et c'est ce moment que Thanatos choisit pour ressortir de la chambre habillé cette fois ci, il avait entendu ce que venait de dire le cousin. Et n'avais pas apprécié, ni saisi le ton blagueur.

- Il n'y a que moi qui ai ce privilège. Je n'apprécie pas qu'on touche à mon copain.

- Possessif hein...

- Très !

- Les garçons, du calme..

Mickaël s'interposa entre Thanatos et Aloïs (le cousin) et fit les présentations :

- Thanatos je te présente mon cousin Aloïs, il va rester ici cette nuit, et j'apprécierai que tu arrêtes tes caprices de jalousie.

Le cousin tandis la main à Thanatos.

- Salut ! Alors tu lui as déjà offert ton cadeau ou toi non plus t pas au courant ?

- Je ne suis pas au courant.

Thanatos serras sa main.

- Je suis Thanatos, son copain.

Il se tourna vers Mickaël.

- Je ne fais pas de crise de jalousie.

Mickaël regarda Thanatos et dit sur un ton moqueur :

- Non pas du tout tu es très amicale avec toutes les personnes qui passent le pas de ma porte...

Le cousin reprit la cour de sa conversation.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais Mickaël t'aurait pu lui dire que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, à bah non t'avais oublié ...

Thanatos le fusilla du regard. Non il n'était pas jaloux.

- C'est malins tient, j'ai même pas de cadeau pour toi..

- Pas grave, je m'en passerais. De ta part aussi Alois..

Le cousin lui fit un grand sourire, haussa un sourcil.

- Bas pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'en ai pas besoin j'ai jamais fêté mon anniversaire je vais pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Thanatos se dit intérieurement que c'était bien dommage et qu'il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour son chéri.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne veux vraiment rien. Je trouve ça triste, moi.

Thanatos le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, tandis qu'Alois les sifflaient. Il voulut même prendre une photo.

- Eh bien il est temps que ça change ! J'ai un cadeau et de quoi boire il manque que le gâteau, tu viens Thanatos on va en acheter un ?

Thanatos lâcha Mickaël.

- Bien sûr Alois. Mickaël, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Ils lui sourient, et foncèrent vers la porte.

- Eh ! Vous avez de l'argent bien sûr ?

Thanatos s'arrêta et regarda Alois interrogatif

- Ben, c'est-à-dire que la tout de suite...

- T'es fauché, avoue !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais

Mickaël se dirigea vers la chambre et en ressorti un billet de 20 et un de 10 à la main

- Tiens

Il les donna à Alois et les deux sortirent de l'appartement. Sur la route, Alois voulut en apprendre plus sur le nouvel "ami" de son cousin.

- Au fait, tu viens d'où ? T'as quel âge ?

Thanatos ne sus pas vraiment quoi répondre. Alors, il commença à s'embrouiller.

- Je viens, euh de loin. J'ai, attend, je compte..

- Tu comptes ?

- 20ans... Et oui je compte et alors ?

- Oh rien... Dis-moi tu veux lui acheter quelque chose ?

- C'est que, j'ai pas vraiment d'idée.

- On n'a qu'à réfléchir à deux. Il aime quoi ?

- ...

- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il aime ?

- Huuuummmm la soupe miso ? Le lait ?

- Je ne te demande pas ses goûts culinaires !

- Oui, bas je fais ce que je peux. On a qu'à l'inviter au resto.

- Avec son propre argent ? Là je suis sceptique.

- Tu m'énerves. Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi d'abord..

- Effectivement... Bon je vais être gentil je m'occupe du gâteau et toi tu vas lui trouver un cadeau prend ce qu'il te parait bien en fonction de ce que tu as vu de lui.

Alois sorti un billet de 20 de sa poche et le tandis à Thanatos.

- Tiens et profite je suis pas toujours aussi généreux.

- C'est pas toi qui est généreux sur ce coup là.

- Bon ok.

Ils se séparèrent. Thanatos partit vers sa rue préférée, le centre-ville et ses magasins de jouets. Il tourna un peu mais ne trouva pas grand chose dans cette rue entièrement remplie de magasin de jouet. Alors il passa dans une rue où il y avait des magasins de vêtements, d'accessoires. Il fit un peu toutes les vitrines, il ne trouva rien puis dans la dernière vitrine ces yeux se posèrent sur un pendentif, il sut qu'il devait l'acheter, heureusement pour lui il était à 20 euros pile. Il appela le vendeur, paya le bijou et demanda un paquet. Il repartit vers leur appartement et rentra sans frapper. Alois n'était pas encore rentré. Et Mickaël était endormit sur le canapé. Il sourit devant cette vue. Cela lui donna d'autres idées. Mais, elles furent coupées par l'arrivée de Alois et du gâteau.

- ME REVOILA !

Aloïs venait de crier, ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller Mickaël au grand damne de Thanatos qui aurait bien voulu profiter encore un peu de l'instant. Ce dernier le fusilla totalement du regard. Et il se prit une tape à l'arrière de la tête, à la Gibbs, par son copain qui n'appréciait pas sa réaction. Pour sa part, Aloïs était mort de rire. Il eut droit à un double regard de la mort qui tue de la part du couple. Il soupira et posa le gâteau sur la table. Il prit une voix de gamine et cria :

- A table !

Mickaël éclata de rire et répondit à son cousin, sous les yeux remplis d'incompréhension de Thanatos :

- Mais Mimi il est 10 heures.

Et Aloïs répondit, avec une moue triste :

- Oui mais t'avais dit qu'on ferait des Knacki...

Ils explosèrent littéralement de rire, tandis que Thanatos se disait que les êtres humains étaient vraiment une espèce étrange. Mickaël sourit :

- Laisse tomber mon beau. Je crains qu'il soit nécessaire de faire ta culture générale...

Aloïs regarda Thanatos comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Puis il décida de laisser tomber et fit comme chez lui. Il partit dans la cuisine avec l'idée de passer tout de suite à table. C'est qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Puis il demanda :

- Au faite, elle t'a appelé ?

Le visage de Mickaël s'assombrit et il répondit d'un ton détaché.

- Ouais pour me demander du fric comme d'hab.

Thanatos s'était rapproché de lui et le tenait par les épaules. Mickaël s'appuya sur lui, cherchant du réconfort dans ce geste simple, mais qui en disait tant. Aloïs cassa ce moment en reprenant la parole :

- C'est vraiment une salope ta mère !

- Je sais, mais j'y peux rien. Je peux pas la tuer, juste l'ignorer.

- Et tu sais pourquoi elle en avait besoin ?

- Sûrement encore des dettes de jeu, ou alors elle a repéré une superbe paire de chaussures dans un magasin.

- Ah ouais à ce point-là...

- Et ouais

Mickaël quitta l'étreinte de Thanatos, se leva et rejoignit Aloïs dans la cuisine :

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares de bon ?

- Je te fais ma spécialité !

- Là j'ai peur.

- Mais non, que vas-tu imaginer ? C'est juste quelque tomate caramélisée en salade avec de la mozzarella et des surimis. Et en plat ce seras steack-frite, ok ?

- Mouais ça m'a pas l'air comestible...

Thanatos les rejoignit dans la cuisine, pour voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Il prit une brique de lait dans le frigo et bu à même l'ouverture. Mickaël réagit tout de suite :

- Eh ! Je t'ai déjà dit de prendre un verre Thanatos !

- Mais, c'est meilleur à la bouteille.

Il s'approcha de Mickaël et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai du mal avec tous ces trucs humains.

- C'est pas une raison.

Pour le faire taire, lui et ses commentaires, Thanatos l'embrassa, mais fut vite arrêté par Aloïs qui venait de terminer son "entré". Mickaël repoussa Thanatos, ignora Aloïs, et sortit une coupelle qu'il posa sur le plan de travail. Il prit la brique de lait des mains de Thanatos, qui le regardait perplexe. Mickaël versa du lait dans la coupelle, rangea la brique dans le frigo et se retourna vers Thanatos :

- Voilà sa devrait pas trop te changer d'avant comme ça.

Puis il attrapa Aloïs par le bras, celui-ci tenait son entrée dans ses mains :

- Vient on va manger nous.

Ils s'installèrent sur la table basse du salon et commencèrent à déguster la spécialité d'Aloïs. Pas si mauvais que ça en fait. Ils allumèrent la télé et mirent un truc débile. Thanatos bu sa coupelle de lait et vint les rejoindre. Il s'installa contre son copain et commença à piocher dans son assiette avec ses doigts. Aloïs le regarda bizarrement et arrêta de manger. Mickaël baffa la main voleuse de Thanatos et il le regarda malicieusement.

- Un CHAT ne mange pas dans l'assiette de son maître.

Thanatos le regarda, outré. Le pauvre Aloïs ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait entre son cousin et son compagnon.

- Même un gentil chat qui fait plaisir à son maître ?

Il lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendu. Mickaël lui colla une baffe derrière la tête. Tandis qu'Aloïs les dévisageait choqué :

- Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir, pitié !

Mickaël et lui échangèrent un regard, et explosèrent de rire. Alors que Thanatos faisait des yeux de chat battus à son copain. Mickaël ne céda pas, mais Aloïs ne voulant pas en voir d'avantage, fini par aller chercher une assiette pour Thanatos et le servi. Thanatos regarda Aloïs, puis Mickaël et se retient visiblement de dire quelque chose. Mickaël le frappa derrière la tête :

- Eh, j'ai rien dit !

- Tu t'es retenu, et puis c'est préventif. Mange avant que je t'assomme.

Thanatos failli faire quelque chose, mais finalement il ne fit rien et mangea sans demander son reste. Ils mangèrent tranquillement leur repas, dans une bonne ambiance, malgré les sous-entendus pensés ou dit, qui était invariablement punis. Aloïs se leva pour amener le gâteau avec bougie, chant, et éteignit la lumière. Il le posa devant son cousin, qui s'apprêtait à souffler quand la sonnette retentit, ils ses regardèrent les uns les autres. On s'acharnait sur le pauvre bouton de l'appareil. Quelqu'un de pressé sûrement. Mickaël souffla ses bougies, se leva et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte à l'acharner. Il hésita, un frisson le parcouru. Son instinct était infaillible. Mais, il ouvrit tout de même la porte. Il la referma aussitôt, et revint s'asseoir avec ses amis. Aloïs demanda :

- Alors, c'est qui?

Mickaël répondit :

- Personne, continuons.

Mais le "personne" en avait décidé autrement et s'écria :

- Mickaël, je sais que t'es là ! Ouvre cette porte!

Aloïs jeta un regard horrifié à Mickaël. Thanatos lui ne comprit pas :

- C'est qui ?

Aloïs hésita et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à répondre Mickaël pris les devants :

- Ma mère...

Thanatos se leva bien décidé à remettre cette horrible femme à sa place. Aloïs et Mickaël le rattrapèrent juste devant la porte :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je vais lui parler et lui dire de te laisser tranquille.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, merci bien.

- J'essaye seulement de t'aider !

- Je suis grand.

Aloïs regarda l'échange, soupira et leur mis une claque derrière la tête.

- C'est pas le moment, les amoureux !

Mickaël et Thanatos ne relevèrent pas. La mère continuait à tambouriner à la porte tout en écoutant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Mickaël décida de laisser tomber :

- Aloïs tu lui ouvre, Thanatos tu te comportes bien avec elle, sinon gare à toi.

Sur ces paroles il s'éloigna en embarquant son petit ami et ils retournèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Tandis qu'Aloïs s'appétait à ouvrir la porte :

- Vous êtes prêt ?

- Ne fais pas durer le plaisir et ouvre cette fichue porte.

Il prit sa respiration et tira le battant vers lui d'un geste décidé. Il se trouva face à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux longs décolorés, maquillé comme une voiture volée et l'air peu aimable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Je veux parler à mon fils !

- Mais, après vous ma chère tantine.

Elle avança d'un pas sûr dans le petit appartement. Une fois dans le salon, elle dévisagea les personnes présentes. Thanatos ne put se retenir de lui lancer un regard noir, mais ni Mickaël ni sa mère ne le remarquèrent. Ils étaient en train de se regarder, puis Mickaël se décida à parler :

- Salut, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir prendre des nouvelles de mon fils ?

Puis son attention se porta sur la table et elle ajouta :

- Qu'est-ce que vous fêtez ?

Mickaël senti Thanatos se lever mais il appuya violemment mais discrètement sa main sur sa jambe, et répondit à sa mère, d'un ton neutre :

- Le pire jour de ta vie sans doute.

L'atmosphère chuta dans le négatif. Aloïs revint discrètement s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé. Personne ne parla, puis Mickaël craqua :

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, puis barre toi !

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, je suis encore ta mère !

- Tu n'as jamais été ma mère. Juste une salope qui m'a mis au monde.

- Ingrat !

Thanatos échappa au contrôle de son amant et se leva.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous ! Il ne veut pas vous voir, vous devriez avoir honte de lui imposer votre présence !

- C'est toi qui n'as rien à faire ici. Je suis sûr que tu n'es là que pour son argent !

- Vous ne me connaissez pas, ne croyez pas que tout le monde est comme vous !

- Mickaël ! Qui est ce petit insolent ?

Les deux se retournèrent vers lui, lui promettant milles morts s'il répondait mal. Mickaël fusilla Thanatos du regard et répondit à sa mère sans quitter son amant des yeux :

- Un ami, qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Pour la dernière fois qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son attention c'était reporté sur sa mère pour les derniers mots. Thanatos s'efforçait de ravaler sa rage. La mère répondit :

- Tu le sais très bien, et puis pourquoi je ne pourrais pas rester ici ce soir ?

Mickaël répondit :

- Pour le premier je t'ai déjà dit au téléphone que ce n'était pas possible, tu abandonnes si je te laisse rester ici et manger ce gâteau avec nous ?

- Peut-être.

- C'est oui ou c'est non !

- Bon d'accord, mais je n'oublierais pas que tu n'as pas voulu m'aider.

Mickaël ne chercha pas à se défendre et lui tandis une part du gâteau sans la regarder. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, le coinçant contre Aloïs. Thanatos fulminait. Il prit un coussin qui traînait et s'assit dessus juste en face de son compagnon. Chacun mangea sa part dans le silence le plus total. Puis, vint l'heure du coucher. Thanatos voulu aller vers la chambre de Mickaël quand sa mère imposa son grain de sel.

- Où allez-vous jeune homme ?

- Bien dormir ?

- Avec mon fils ? Je ne suis pas d'accord, il dormira avec son cousin.

- Maman ! Tu dormiras avec Aloïs.

- Pourquoi ?

Mickaël répondit, comme si c'était une évidence :

- Parce que tu es une nymphomane en puissance, et que, si je suis sûr que tu ne toucheras pas Aloïs, j'ai un énorme doute pour Thanatos. Je n'ai pas envie que mon ami soit traumatisé par ma mère. Et puis, de quoi t'as peur au juste ?

Sa mère hésita un instant, son fils n'avait pas tort : Thanatos était à son goût. Pour la dernière question elle répondit, de manière aussi évidente :

- Je ne sais pas qui il est, il pourrais très bien être une de ces tantouzes à la mode en ce moment. Et il pourrait bien tenter de te sauter dessus pendant la nuit.

Mickaël sourit et Thanatos, ainsi qu'Aloïs, retenirent un fou rire.

- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre, en plus il est déjà casé.

- Fais ce que tu veux, mais ne viens pas te plaindre.

La discussion s'arrêta là et chacun gagna son lit. Aloïs n'était pas vraiment heureux de dormir avec elle. La mère se serait bien fait le petit jeune et était donc déçu. Quant aux deux autres, tout allaient bien à part le fait que l'atmosphère de l'appartement était électrique. Chacun s'endormit rapidement, même si Thanatos avait tenté de changer les idées à Mickaël, ce dernier l'avait calmé. Puis au beau milieu de la nuit Thanatos se réveilla en sursaut, il avait oublié de donner son cadeau à Mickaël. Il se leva et alla récupérer le paquet dans sa veste. Mais son compagnon dormait profondément, alors il décida plutôt que de le réveiller pour qu'il ouvre lui-même son cadeau, de le faire à sa place. Il défit donc le paquet, sorti le collier d'argent de son écrin, et l'attacha délicatement au cou de son amant. Puis il se rendormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, le dit amant se réveilla et se leva délicatement pour ne pas réveiller le bel endormit qui squattait son lit. Il prit des affaires et partit se préparer dans la salle de bain. Une fois son t-shirt retiré, il se passa un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Enfin, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il eut la surprise de voir un collier pendre à son cou. Il le prit dans une main et le détailla. Une petite croix faite d'acier inoxydable avec en son centre une autre croix en pierre rouge. Il la trouva magnifique. Mais, une question le hantait : Comment était-elle arrivé là ? Il finit de se préparer et partit faire le petit déjeuner. Il réveilla ses squatteurs, et se prépara à partir en cour. Ils étaient encore attablés quand le dernier se leva et vint les rejoindre. Comme à son habitude il n'était que peu habillé : juste un caleçon. Arrivé à la porte de la cuisine, il vit le regard de Mickaël sur lui et fit demi-tour. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt à Mickaël. Thanatos faillit de nouveau boire le lait à la brique. Mais Mickaël sortit rapidement un verre et le posa violemment devant Thanatos, le faisant sursauter. Il se servit donc du verre. Puis, Mickaël informa ses squatteurs:

- Maman tu dégage maintenant, Aloïs t'a une semaine.

Aloïs acquiesça, il avait l'habitude et, au vu de l'état de son cousin, il ne tenait pas à mettre le feu aux poudres. Mais la mère n'était pas du même avis :

- Et lui alors ? Pourquoi moi qui suis ta mère je devrais m'en aller alors qu'un inconnu peut rester ?

- Parce que lui c'est mon colocataire, et je le connais mieux que je ne te connais toi. Maintenant sors.

Elle prit l'air vexé, prit ses affaires et partit en claquant la porte. Les trois garçons soupirèrent, enfin tranquille, ou presque. Mickaël embrassa Thanatos, salua son cousin et partit en cours. Avec tout ça, il arriva en retard de quelques minutes. Heureusement, il réussit à esquiver la CPE. Il dû rattraper tous ses cours et faire face à quelques devoirs surprise. L'un dans l'autre, la journée c'était plutôt bien passé. Jusqu'au moment où sa dernière heure de la journée sonna. La CPE l'attendait de pied ferme à la sortit. Il soupira, pourquoi lui ? Il tenta de passer discrètement, mais bien sûr ne réussit pas. Mickaël remarqua cependant un attroupement de fille à la sortie, et lorsqu'il regarda mieux il se rendit compte qu'au centre se trouvait Thanatos et Aloïs. Il regarda la CPE se diriger vers lui, puis ses amis qui l'attendaient. Il n'hésita pas longtemps. Il se mit à courir vers Thanatos et Aloïs. Derrière lui la cpe lui cria:

- Monsieur Shiver! Revenez ici!

Aloïs releva la tête et vit Mickaël qui tentait de se frayer un chemin rapidement à travers la foule d'élèves. Lorsqu'il arriva à eux il les attrapa chacun par le bras et continua de courir. Ils s'arrêtèrent deux rues plus loin, hors d'haleine. Thanatos et Aloïs regardèrent Mickaël d'un air sceptique. Il prit une grande respiration et leurs expliqua tout sur le chemin du retour, et conclu par:

- ... pitié ne venez plus à la sortie, vous êtes tous sauf discrets tous les deux.

Durant le repas Aloïs remarqua une chaîne qui pendait au cou de son cousin, mais le pendentif était caché par le t-shirt de son propriétaire. Aloïs tendis la main vers le cou de Mickaël afin de tirer la chaîne et de voir ce que Thanatos avait choisi. Mais son cousin eu un mouvement de recul en voyant la main menaçante d'Aloïs s'approcher, ce dernier dit alors, pour le rassurer:

- No panic, je veux juste voir un truc.

Mickaël le laissa faire, et Aloïs découvrit enfin ce que son argent avait servi à acheter.

- C'est donc ça qu'il t'a acheté, elle est jolie.

Thanatos enchaîna et demanda à Mickaël.

- Alors, elle te plait ?

Un grand sourire lui répondit. Mickaël se leva et embrassa son compagnon, lui montrant combien son cadeau lui avait fait plaisir. Aloïs toussota pour attirer leur attention.

- Eh bien, quel enthousiasme. Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Il se leva et fouilla dans son sac, il en sortit un paquet qui tenait plus du paquet de scotch que du jolie papier coloré. Il le tendit à son cousin avec un grand sourire. Celui-ci le prit en poussant un soupir. Il alla chercher un ciseau et découpa l'emballage. Depuis le temps, il connaissait les cadeaux indéballable d'Aloïs. Il en sortit un t-shirt noir qui exhibait fièrement la phrase « Attachez-moi s'il vous plait » surmonter d'une paire de menotte, et dans le dos: « Ou laissez-moi vous attachez ». Il lança un regard sceptique aux deux autres qui lui firent un grand sourire. Aloïs l'acheva:

- Tu vas faire fureur à ton boulot avec ça.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller au boulot avec ? Ou que je laisserai quelqu'un m'attachez ?

Aloïs regarda Thanatos puis répondit à son cousin d'un air sceptique.

- Qui sait...

Thanatos ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais il ne dit rien. Puis quand Mickaël s'occupa de la vaisselle dans la cuisine, Aloïs retenu Thanatos dans le salon. Il avait bien vu que le petit ami de son cousin n'avait pas compris. Il lui expliqua donc l'épisode du t-shirt. Après ça Thanatos alla rejoindre Mickaël dans la cuisine et le pris dans ses bras, alors qu'il était en train de finir de laver la vaisselle. Puis il lui demanda, en chuchotant dans son oreille:

- Même moi j'aurais pas le droit de t'attacher ?

Mickaël fit un arrêt puis répondit en continuant la vaisselle:

- Je vois que Aloïs a pris la peine de t'expliquer.

Mickaël pris un torchon et le mit sur la tête de Thanatos.

- Prends ça et essuie au lieu de dire des âneries pareilles.

Ils finirent la vaisselle en silence, mais dès la dernière cuillère essuyée et rangé, Thanatos revint à la charge:

- Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit ? Je suis ton petit ami pourtant.

- J'aime pas ne pas être libre de mes mouvements.

Le garçon afficha un air déçu qui n'échappa pas à Aloïs qui regardait la scène depuis la porte de la cuisine. Il décida d'intervenir:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il préfère sûrement que ce soit toi qui soit à sa merci. Après tout, je suis sûr qu'il préfère avoir le contrôle de la situation.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, puis Mickaël changea de sujet, proposant un film genre « des méchants, des gentils, des flingues ». Thanatos aurait bien fait autre chose, mais Aloïs présent, il dû refréner ses ardeurs. Ils se couchèrent plus tôt : Mickaël devait encore aller en cours le lendemain.

Le lendemain Mickaël n'échappa pas à la cpe. Il devait finir à 16H, il ne sortit que deux heures plus tard. Thanatos avait voulu aller le chercher mais Aloïs l'avait retenu. Lorsque Mickaël fut rentré il n'échappa pas non plus à Thanatos qui lui sauta dessus et demanda:

- Mais où t'étais passé ? Tu avais dit que tu finissais à 16H.

- La cpe m'a choppé et j'ai fait deux heures de colle avec elle.

Aloïs compatis. Et il fallut expliquer à Thanatos ce qu'était les heures de colles. Le soir, ils mirent Chucky et le pauvre Thanatos découvrit les films d'horreurs. Mickaël passa donc une bonne partit de la nuit à rassurer son amant : « non les poupées vivantes ça n'existe pas. » Au matin, il dû repartir en cours au désespoir de Thanatos.

- Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

- Oui, en plus je reprends le travail donc je ne serais pas là avant onze heures. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger surtout.

Il posa un baiser sur son front et partit pour une dure journée. Les cours lui semblèrent sans intérêt, après tout à quoi allait bien lui servir de savoir disséquer une grenouille ? Après les cours, il mangea sur le pouce et partit travailler. Son patron fut content de voir qu'il allait mieux que la dernière fois. Il en profita donc pour l'exploiter encore plus. Si seulement Thanatos savait faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts. Mais bon, ce n'était pas sa faute.

Le lendemain se déroula de la même façon, au grand désespoir de Thanatos qui dépérissait de ne plus voir son amant. Alors Aloïs, malgré l'interdiction préalable de Mickaël, informa le déprimé sur l'endroit où travaillait son chéri. Thanatos alla donc attendre devant le bar indiqué par Aloïs. Dans le dit bar tous se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un idiot de serveur se plante un couteau dans la main en découpant un fruit pour un cocktail. Il partit donc en ambulance, laissant seul ses collègues un soir de grande affluence. Thanatos avait hésité à entrer pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait interdiction d'être là. Puis le patron demanda à ses employer s'ils ne connaissaient personne pouvant remplacer le blessé. Tout le monde dit que non, puis lorsque Mickaël allait répondre non lui aussi, il se dit que c'était l'occasion de trouver un boulot à Thanatos, et comme ça il l'aurait à l'œil. Il tenta sa chance et proposa son amant. Il appela chez lui pour demander à Thanatos de venir. Mais, ce fut Aloïs qui lui répondit. Il fut gêné de lui avouer où se trouvait l'amant en question. Mickaël passa outre, tout en se promettant de passer un savon à Aloïs, mais plus tard. Il raccrocha et sortit chercher le curieux. Celui-ci eu l'air dépité quand il vit Mickaël arriver, lui prendre le bras et dire « Tu me sauve la vie » Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent derrière le bar. Mickaël faisant un cours express à son amant. Qui se révéla assez doué. Il fut donc engagé. Maintenant, ils auraient deux salaires pour maintenir leur ménage à flot. Ils rentrèrent tard, fatigué, mais content.

Ils se retrouvaient donc désormais à la sortie des cours, mangeaient rapidement, et allaient bosser ensemble, puis ils rentraient ensemble et allaient se coucher. C'était donc maintenant Aloïs qui se retrouvait seul. Il finit par rentrer chez lui et se réconcilier avec ses parents. Même si Mickaël était convaincu qu'il allait le revoir assez rapidement. Puis les jours de congé arrivèrent et Thanatos eu enfin son amant pour lui tout seul. C'est comme ça que lorsque Mickaël se réveilla d'une nuit mouvementé, il eut la surprise de se retrouver les mains attachés à la tête de lit. Il tira dessus, mais rien ni faisait. Il était bel et bien à la merci de son pervers de copain. Qui justement le regardait avec un grand sourire depuis le pied du lit. Quand il croisa son regard, il hésita entre paniquer et abdiqué. Ces yeux lui promettaient de multiples tortures. Il déglutit et tenta sa chance.

- Tu me détache, s'il te plait ?

- Non, tu es à moi, et rien qu'à moi jusqu'à ce que je sois trop fatigué.

Oh, il allait en avoir pour longtemps. Encore heureux qu'ils soient en vacances. Il allait avoir mal partout demain...

Mickaël se vengea quelques jours plus tard, et passa définitivement l'envie à Thanatos de l'attacher

FIN


End file.
